qiexuhnfandomcom-20200215-history
Angelica Rose / Niamh
Basic Info Full Name: '''Angelica Rose Qiexuhn (Niamh by birth.) '''Nick name: '''TBA '''Apparent Age: '''Early 20's '''True Age: TBA Sex: '''Female '''Meaning of Name: '''First: Angelic, messenger. Middle: Kind, fame Radiant '''Birthplace: '''Assumes Feinov District '''Current Residence: '''Qiexuhn Keep '''Lives With: '''Clan, staff, guests. '''Known Faction: Little known fact not spoken of much outside of members and the Keep: Angelica is the Leader of the Keepers faction of Feinov. She is also a known supporter of the Undivided. Supported District: '''Feinov '''Family Relations: '''She was once close to the clan, but more detached than anything lately. '''Species: '''Shade '''Class: '''District Leader/Matriarch '''Relationship status: '''Single '''Sexuality: '''Demisexual General Description '''Height: '''5'5" '''Build: '''Thin though she does have subtle, appropriate curves. '''Eyes: '''Lavender with light colored pupils that are only a little darker than the iris themselves. Her eyes will glow occasionally, depending on situation. | Second form: Fog white, void of pupils and any other color. '''Skin Tone: '''Pale with some tint of lavender. '''Dress Style: '''Classy, generally wears black things that cling to her frame. | Second Form: Black wraps of cloth that cover her chest and lower parts entirely. '''Hair Color: '''Pale blond with some natural hints of lavender. | True Form: Jet black. '''Hair Style: '''Often she lets it fall in waves down her back and spilling over her shoulders, braiding back a few strands on either side. Normally using a small hair tie to hold them in place, a few shorter strands might slip from the bindings to tickle her cheeks or nose. | True Form: As black as coal that is so long it will drag the floor as she walks, and covers her like a veil. '''Scars: None to speak of. Tattoos: While many cover nearly the entire right side of her body, the tops of her feet, and the backs of her hands; Angelica is often in her hidden form which means the tattoos remain hidden. Personality and Interests Overall Personality: '''Angelica is kind, but don't take her for a pushover. She never allows anyone to take advantage of her. '''Mental State: '''Seemingly stable save for her sleepwalking tendencies. '''Activities/Hobbies/Pastimes: '''Relaxing in the lounge, napping either in her office or atop City Hall '''Interests: '''Her interests vary from one subject to the next, all in line with her position. '''Fears: '''The other Districts taking over Feinov and destroying the way of life that has so long been established. Ultimately failing the people of Feinov. '''Likes: '''Rainy days, naps, the quiet of midnight. '''Dislikes: '''The other factions stepping out of line, disrespect, loud noises. '''Abilities And Weaknesses Powers/Abilities: ' -Mild Shapeshifting: Due to her first contract, she is able to shift and hold the blond haired form. She struggles at times to control it but she is able to for extended amounts of time. -Visions: Haunted by visions of the past, the present, and the future; Angelica is able to use this ability to her advantage. This does come with its downsides too; If she chooses incorrectly and acts upon that vision it can cost her everything in the end. If she chooses correctly; It could propel her forward to her goals in restoring the world. -Aura Summon: She is able to summon her own aura to use as a weapon or as a shield as well as her own blood; This is due to her current contract. -Ritual: She is also able to use her blood to perform various rituals. This too is due to her current contract. -Mild Bloodmancy: Able to morph her blood into a solid or a liquid; And able to take her own blood, that has already dried and morph it back into a liquid as well. Once more, this is due to her current contract. '''Weaknesses: ' -Being away from her own Species: Shades either draw their life-force from one another or from a contract. If they do not have either, they are likely to die quickly. -Sleepwalking: While this isn't truly a weakness /per say/ it does leave her in many dangerous situations from time to time. -Low Physical Strength: She does not have superhuman strength, therefore if something were to crush her she would not posses the power to lift if from herself without assistance. -Sensory Overload: Due to the heightened sense of her species she, like others; can become overwhelmed by certain frequencies of noise, overbearing scents, ect. '''Background Mother: '''Thallia (Shade) '''Father: '''Gevirous (Moon Elf) '''Children: '''None. '''Siblings: '''Older sister, Nirn. '''Other Family members: '''N/A '''History Born to pleasant parents, and named Niamh; it would seem the Matriarch might have had a picture perfect childhood. That was far from the truth. Shortly after her birth, she was abducted by the Old Woman. This was merely a human, shapeshifter no less. She had some sickening obsession with Shades. This same entity had taken Niamhs elder sister, who unfortunately passed away due to a lack of contract at such a young age. The Old Woman refused to make this mistake again. She contracted with her immediately, adopting her in some way and giving her the name Angelica Rose. This woman was former Matriarch of Feinov District and the Qiexuhn Clan of Shapeshifters. She told all of Feinov how the child was of some untold Prophecy and raised her as such. Angelica had slowly become so adept to the mild shifting abilities caused of the contract, that she was thought to be of pale blond hair and lavender eyes. That could not be further from her true self. Any memory of Angelicas former life had been swiftly removed, keeping it away constantly. The Old Woman paid an in home Telemancer to erase and replace any memory of her true self. The Old Woman tricked Angelica into thinking that she too were a Shade. Being that Angelica had never been around another of her kind, she believed her. Sadly, young Shade are extremely unstable; And in an uncontrolled fit.. Angelica murdered the Old Woman. This put her at the Head of the Feinov District at a very young age. It was easily played off as an attack of outside sources, not one person suspected the girl. The Telemancer from before wiped this too from not only her memory but that of any who were present that day. This left Angelica with no recollection of the event. Like much else in her life, she went through the motions of leading and learning. With the District believing she was this Prophesied being, she easily lead them into forming modernized laws and bringing them into the modern generation without much of a problem. With the Old Woman dead, and no Shades to speak of; Angelica was nearly dead when a man came to the Keep. He knew of her kind, and of their needs. He offered a contract with her, strictly to keep her alive. Bringing into current events, she is now being haunted by her Sister; Mostly in her dreams causing a nasty habit of sleepwalking. Quite a few times has she been found atop a building or walking into a busy street. What would one hope to accomplish by this dream calling? Angelica cannot control it or stop it. She continues to fight the unfortunate shifting into her natural form; Occasionally finding herself startled by her own appearance. Otherwise, she has opened the doors of the Keeps guest house to refugees and immigrants; Allowing any from other districts to come and stay, whether they are passing though or moving to Feinov in general. She has changed very few laws, wanting to keep the old laws in place to some extant; Like any other leader in these modern times, Angelica is passionate about the achievement of her goals.